This invention relates to an angle adjusting device with a cam switch for a display of an electronic device such as a personal computer, word a processor or the like.
In such a device, the indications of programs and data are performed by displays such as a C R T (cathode-ray tube) display and the like. The display is adapted to be attached to a main body so that an angle adjustment is possible to facilitate an operator's visual observation. Accordingly, a device for angle adjustment of a display is incorporated therein. As such a device, a rachet mechanism has been used. However, in a device wherein such a rachet mechanism is used, the adjustment thereof is performed step by step, and a fine adjustment is impossible. Accordingly, such a device necessitates a large attaching space. Further, in the case of a construction in which the display folds into a main body, it is necessary to open up the display from a folded state to standing up state. Accordingly, in order to make a so called "a jumping system," which stands up automatically, another energized means, such as gas spring, spring or the like is necessary, which complicates the construction of the device.
A first object of this invention is to provide an angle adjustment device which permits stepless angle adjustment of the display from a standing up state automatically.
A second object of this invention is to provide an angle adjustment device which makes the display device stand up automatically from a folded state.
A third object of this invention is to provide an angle adjustment device which enables minimization and simplification of the structure thereof by performing the automatic standing up and the angle adjustment of the display with a spring.
A fourth object of this invention is to provide an angle adjustment device which can stop automatic standing up of the display of the display device at a predetermined angle.
A fifth object of this invention is to provide an angle adjustment device which is simple to assemble and easy to attach to the display device.
A sixth object of this invention is to provide an angle adjustment device which performs an on off switching action when the display is opened and fold.